The present invention lies in the field of coaxial cable splicing. With the development of cable types which contain a plurality of coaxial lines, a series of performance demands has been placed on the structure of splices for coaxial lines, for examples, a demand for low reflectivity, a demand for mechanical and electrical constancy of the connection, and the like. In known connection arrangements, the inner conductors are preferably connected by means of a soldering sleeve, while the outer conductors are generally bridged by means of a clamp connection. As a consequence of the thermal sensitivity of coaxial cables, however, a solder connection of inner conductors and/or outer conductors necessitates a relatively great splice length, and thus a correspondingly great construction length, for the cable sleeves in which the splices are to be accommodated In order to minimize the thermal stresses on coaxial lines in splicing operations, only the interior conductors were therefore soldered together, while the outer conductor connection was generally produced solder-free.
In the German Pat. No. 1,055,637 a connective arrangement for coaxial lines is described, in which shell-shaped clamping jaws, or jaws constructed with a longitudinal slot, and arranged over the spliced inner conductors, are mechanically clamped, by means of claw clamps, to the supporting-pipe-containing ends of the coaxial outer conductors to be connected. From German Pat. No. 752,378, it is known that tension-proof, solder-free conductor connections can be produced in those cylindrical connective sleeves where interior threadings are used, which are screwed onto the conductor ends. Further, for the connection of coaxial cables, the proposal is made in German Pat. No. 824,506 to connect the inner conductors by means of a connective bolt with, respectively, a right and a left thread, which bolt is screwed into the ends of the two inner conductors, such inner conductors being provided with corresponding threading.